Le Chasseur
by Luciole's world
Summary: Draco Malfoy est le chasseur. Cet être dénué de toute émotion. Quand une personne lui demande de lui ramener le coeur d'Hermione Granger, le jeune homme accepte le contrat...


Bonjour Bonjour !

Après des mois et des mois d'absence, je reviens avec cette petite histoire (inspiré par la série Once upon a time...). J'espère que ça vous plaira !

Pour les personnes qui suivent mes autres histoires (notamment Ma Non Romantique, sachez que non, je n'ai pas abandonné. Mais je n'ai pas l'inspiration, et je suis contre le fait d'écrire un nouveau chapitre sans l'inspiration. J'y travaillen rassurez-vous. En attendant, je renoue avec le plaisir d'écrire grâce à cette fic :D Donc j'espère qu'elle va vous plaire !)

* * *

><p><strong><span>Le chasseur<span>**

Il avait plu toute la matinée. La rue était semée de flaques d'eau, dont la surface était seulement troublée par une goutte d'eau de temps à autre. Se reflétant dans ce miroir, les façades grises de l'allée des Embrumes se confondaient avec le ciel coléreux. Soudain, une chaussure s'aplatit dans la flaque d'eau, effaçant le tableau morose. Cette chaussure appartenait à Draco Malfoy, qui se préoccupait peu du paysage l'entourant. Son visage caché par sa capuche arborait un air fermé et concentré. Il tenait dans sa main gantée un parapluie noir, de la même couleur que le reste de ses vêtements. L'austère personnage s'arrêta devant la façade d'une maison et frappa trois fois à la porte. Il attendit quelques secondes avant que quelqu'un ne daigne lui ouvrir. Une fois à l'intérieur, un elfe se proposa de lui prendre sa cape, ce qu'il refusa. L'elfe se courba alors et le regard pénétrant de Draco détailla l'être à peine une seconde, le temps de constater que l'elfe semblait aussi vieux et défraichi que les vêtements qu'il portait. La créature lui fit signe de le suivre, et l'emmena dans une pièce adjacente.

La salle était seulement éclairée par le feu brûlant dans l'âtre de la cheminée. Le jeune homme balaya la pièce du regard et constata vite qu'une personne était tapie dans l'ombre, nonchalamment assise dans un fauteuil hors de prix. Son visage était dans l'ombre, si bien que Draco ne pouvait distinguer à qui il avait à faire.

**« Alors c'est donc toi, le chasseur… »** Commença la voix.

Draco inclina légèrement la tête, par fausse modestie et répondit :

**« C'est ainsi que certains aiment m'appeler… »**

La personne se leva alors avec lenteur, et vint tourner autour de Draco. Le jeune homme pu alors contempler le visage de cette femme dont la beauté le surpris.

**« Tu peux retirer ta capuche, Malfoy… Nous sommes à égalité. Je sais qui tu es, et tu sais qui je suis… »**

Et sans attendre que Draco lui obéisse, elle s'arrêta devant lui et lui retira avec sensualité la capuche. Ses yeux verts scrutèrent ceux de Draco quelques instants, et elle lui glissa à l'oreille :

**« Tu es encore plus beau que dans mes souvenirs… »**

Elle fit glisser sa main le long de la cape du jeune homme et s'arrêta au niveau de sa poitrine. Impassible, le jeune homme se laissa faire, sans toutefois ressentir la moindre émotion.

**« M'as-tu fais venir pour constater ceci ? »** Demanda-t-il.

La jeune femme face à lui eut un petit sourire et recula. Elle se dirigea vers la cheminée, contempla le feu quelques secondes, tandis que Draco ne bougeait toujours pas, attendant qu'elle ait fini son manège.

**« Ta réputation n'est plus à faire, Draco, on dit que tu es dénué de tout sentiment, que tu n'as aucune compassion, aucune émotion… Est-ce bien vrai ? »**

Elle tourna son visage vers lui, une lueur étrange dansant dans ses yeux, mais Draco ne savait pas bien si c'était l'effet des flammes s'y reflétant.

**« C'est vrai. »**

« Tu es l'homme dont j'ai besoin. » Murmura-t-elle en baissant la tête, à nouveau contemplant l'âtre.

Il s'avança alors de quelques pas.

**« Dis-moi ce que tu attends de moi. »**

Il y eu un silence, puis elle se tourna vers lui.

**« Hermione Granger. Je veux le cœur d'Hermione Granger. »**

Draco ne dit rien. Il inclina la tête légèrement et annonça :

**« Ça sera fait. »**

Puis, sans attendre, il se retourna et sortit. La chasse commençait.

* * *

><p><strong>« J'ai mis le meilleur aurore à ton service, Hermione, je veux que tu me contactes à l'instant même<strong> **où tu arrives chez toi… »**

Hermione soupira et planta son regard dans celui émeraude d'Harry Potter.

**« Il ne m'arrivera rien, Harry. Ca fait maintenant trois ans… »**

Un silence suivit ces paroles et la jeune femme baissa la tête, en proie à un étrange malaise. Comprenant son amie, Harry se rapprocha d'elle et posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule. Avec sa deuxième main, il vint lui remonter le menton afin qu'elle le regarde de nouveau.

**« Il faut arrêter de nous en vouloir, Hermione. Ce qui est fait est fait, et ni toi ni moi ne pourrions y** **changer quoi que ce soit… »** Puis, il sonda son regard. La sentant réceptive à ses paroles, il continua :

**« Et je ne suis pas sûre de vouloir changer ce qu'il s'est passé. »**

Elle lui offrit un mince sourire et pencha la tête, de façon à sentir plus fort le contact de sa main sur sa joue.

La porte s'ouvrit soudainement sur un Aurore.

**« Il est temps »** Dit-il seulement en s'écartant pour laisser la porte libre.

Harry se pencha vers Hermione et embrassa son front, avant de la regarder partir, un étrange pincement au cœur.

* * *

><p>L'Aurore qui était venu chercher Hermione l'avait laissé quelques minutes plus tard. Hermione avait mis sa capuche, le tissu lui cachant la moitié du visage. Il était important qu'elle voyage incognito. C'était du moins la consigne que lui avait donné Harry. En pensant au survivant, elle porta ses doigts sur la bague qu'il lui avait offerte et la fit tourner inconsciemment. Elle sentit une main dans son dos qui la poussait légèrement.<p>

**« Par ici. »** Dit la voix.

Hermione fut surprise. Elle connaissait cette voix. Mais elle ne pouvait pas mettre un visage sur ce timbre délicat. Elle avança néanmoins, cherchant avec intérêt où elle l'avait déjà entendue. N'ayant guère de réponse, elle décida d'engager la conversation (chose qu'elle ne faisait jamais avec les aurores responsables de sa sécurité) afin d'entendre encore et encore l'homme parler. Peut-être cela l'aiderait-il à le reconnaitre.

**« Je ne vous avais jamais eu à mon service. Vous êtes nouveau ? »**

La rue était étrangement calme, et ils s'engagèrent dans une ruelle étroite.

**« Je ne suis pas nouveau, non, mais je n'avais jamais eu l'occasion d'être à ton service. »**

Hermione tilta à l'emploi du tutoiement.

Ils avançaient lentement, le silence de la rue seulement troublé par le bruit de leurs pas.

**« Vous n'êtes pas un aurore.** Dit-elle après un autre silence. **Les aurores ont des consignes strictes. Me parler est formellement interdit. Me tutoyer aussi… »**

L'homme à ses côtés ne répondit pas, et elle le sentit se rapprocher légèrement, prêt à la retenir si elle voulait fuir.

**« C'est **_**elle**_** qui vous envoie, n'est-ce pas… Est-ce que vous allez me tuer ? »**

L'homme avait cessé de marcher et Hermione retira sa capuche.

**« Si tu comptes m'attendrir avec tes grands yeux tristes, Granger, tu perds ton temps… »**

Hermione sourit avec nostalgie. Elle savait à présent qui se tenait devant elle, le visage caché par son vêtement.

Draco se rapprocha d'elle, jusqu'à pouvoir la toucher. Etrangement, elle se laissa faire, il ne savait pas si c'était à cause de la peur ou par ruse.

Il pressa une main sur son épaule, la fit glisser le long de son bras, et attrapa la baguette qu'elle cachait derrière son dos.

Il amorça une formule, mais elle dit précipitamment :

**« Laisse-moi voir ton visage !** (Puis, elle se radoucit, l'implora presque) : **si je dois mourir, je veux voir tes yeux une dernière fois. »**

Il sourit, mais elle ne le vit pas, et il abaissa lentement sa capuche. Hermione planta son regard dans celui du garçon et ils se fixèrent une longue minute. Une minute où le temps avait suspendu sa course. Puis, sans prévenir, Hermione poussa avec fougue Draco. Ne s'y attendant pas, il tomba à la renverse, tandis que la brunette s'enfuyait.

Il mit quelques secondes à retrouver ses esprits et se lança à sa poursuite.

Il la retrouva rapidement, elle était assise sur les marches d'un perron. Il s'approcha lentement, remarqua qu'elle était en train d'écrire.

**« Granger… Tu aurais pu fuir… Tu me facilites la tâche… »**

**« Je ne suis pas stupide, Draco. Je n'ai pas ma baguette, et je sais que tu maitrises les illusions. Je serais bien incapable de sortir de ce labyrinthe que tu as créé… »**

**« Ton intelligence m'a toujours surpris. »**

La jeune fille se releva, et tendit la feuille à Draco.

**« Tu lui donneras ça, de ma part… »**

Le jeune homme saisit le papier, et le lut.

S'il avait pu prévoir ce que sa lecture aurait provoqué chez lui, il n'aurait jamais lu ces lignes. La sincérité que dégageait l'écriture ronde et précipitée d'Hermione l'atteignit de plein fouet. Sans pouvoir la retenir, l'émotion le submergea, et une larme coula sur son visage. Il planta alors son regard dans celui ambré de la jeune femme.

**« Va-t'en… »** Parvint-il à articuler.

**« Mais… »**

**« VA-T'EN ! PARS ! »**

Hermione ne comprit pas ce qu'il s'était passé. Mais elle saisit l'occasion. Draco lui avait jeté sa baguette, elle pouvait fuir.

Après un dernier regard pour lui, elle disparut dans la nuit.

Après son départ, Draco s'agenouilla à même le sol et pleura. Ce cœur qu'il avait longtemps cru mort s'était réveillé. Et ça le brulait dans sa poitrine.

* * *

><p>Hermione courrait à présent comme si ça vie en dépendait… <em>Sa vie en dépendait<em>. Elle ne regardait plus où elle allait, il lui semblait que toutes les rues qui se suivaient se ressemblaient. Et tout à coup, un corps apparut devant elle. Elle le percuta de plein fouet. Par la vitesse de sa course, elle tomba en avant sur le corps. Totalement déboussolée, Hermione tenta de se dégager de l'étreinte de fer qui l'enserrait. Mais elle se retrouva sous le corps de l'homme qui lui agrippa les poignets.

**« Hermione ! Hermione calme toi ! C'est moi ! »**

La voix d'Harry la calma et elle cessa de s'agiter. Le regard de son ami lui fit comprendre qu'elle n'avait plus rien à craindre, alors elle se relâcha totalement. Il libéra ses poignets doucement et constata qu'il avait laissé une marque rouge sur sa peau tellement il avait serré. Il caressa les cheveux de la jeune fille qui reprenait son souffle.

**« Comment as-tu su ? »** Demanda-t-elle

**« Je ne recevais pas ton message, alors je me suis inquiété. Quand j'ai vu Hector, l'homme qui devait t'accompagner dans le placard à balais, j'ai su. Je suis parti immédiatement à ta recherche, fait le trajet que tu devais emprunter. Je ne sais pas par quel miracle je t'ai retrouvé. Mais tout va bien maintenant. »**

Et comme il disait cela, il embrassa son front avec une tendresse infinie. Puis son nez, avec la même délicatesse.

**« Je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait si je ne t'avais pas retrouvé… »**

Enfin, il posa ses lèvres sur celles de la jeune fille. Sa main toujours sur la joue de l'ancienne Gryffondor recueilli une larme perdue de cette dernière. Il s'éloigna d'elle, tenta à nouveau de la rassurer mais elle tourna le visage et sanglota :

**« On ne peut pas faire ça, Harry… »**

Il soupira, se releva et aida Hermione à en faire de même.

**« Ça fait trois ans, Hermione. Trois ans que tu refuses que je t'embrasse parce que la culpabilité te ronge. Je… Je t'aime ! Ne me regarde pas comme ça, tu le sais bien. »**

Harry semblait ne plus savoir quoi faire pour convaincre la jeune femme de se laisser approcher. Depuis trois ans, elle refusait de se laisser aimer. Harry se montrait patient, il l'aimait si fort qu'il était prêt à attendre des années encore pour ne serait-ce que lui tenir la main.

**« C'est elle qui l'a envoyé, Harry. C'est Ginny qui lui a ordonné de me tuer. »**

L'entendre prononcer le prénom de Ginny paralysa Harry. Ils ne l'avaient plus nommé depuis ce fameux jour…

C'était en décembre. Le trio d'or était encore à Poudlard. Harry venait de vaincre Voldemort et ils étaient à Poudlard pour rattraper l'année passée à la chasse aux horcruxes. Harry avait une petite amie, Ginny. Mais l'année passée dans la nature avec Hermione avait fait naître en lui des sentiments différents. Plus le temps passait, et plus Ginny lui apparaissait fade quand Hermione était présente. Un matin, alors qu'il avait neigé, Harry avait pris la main d'Hermione et l'avait entrainé dehors, autour du lac. Le silence reposant avait fait place aux souvenirs de l'année passée.

**« Tu te souviens de la dispute avec Ron ! J'ai cru que jamais nous ne le reverrions ! »**

Ils rirent à ce propos. C'était un mauvais souvenir, mais il était à présent loin, et leur trio n'avait jamais été plus soudé qu'à présent.

**« Je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait si tu n'avais pas été là avec moi, Hermione. »**

Il y avait dans le ton de sa voix quelques trémolos, signe d'émotion. S'en apercevant, Hermione saisit sa main, et ils arrêtèrent de marcher. Face à face, ils s'observèrent avec émotion.

**« Ne pensons plus à ça Harry. Il faut aller de l'avant maintenant. Nous avons beaucoup perdu pendant cette guerre. Mais nous marchons vers l'avenir. Tu as une petite amie, un avenir qui t'attend. »**

Harry sembla mal à l'aise. Il s'approcha un peu plus d'Hermione et murmura :

**« Parfois, j'ai le sentiment que tu es mon seul avenir… »**

Décontenancée, Hermione baissa le regard.

Elle bafouilla quelque chose puis releva à nouveau le regard. Elle avait cru mal entendre, ou mal comprendre, mais l'intensité du regard du garçon lui confirmait ses doutes.

Et sans qu'elle ne sache comment cela était arrivé, elle le vit s'avancer lentement. A l'instant où les lèvres du garçon allaient rencontrer celle d'Hermione, elle tourna le visage et murmura :

**« On ne peut pas faire ça… »**

Elle sentit le garçon se tendre, signe d'agacement.

**« J'en ai envie. Je sais que toi aussi. »**

Si la situation n'avait pas été aussi délicate, Hermione aurait souri. Harry avait toujours été impatient, impulsif, tandis qu'elle passait son temps à le tempérer.

**« Ce n'est pas la question. On ne peut pas faire ça à Ginny. Elle t'aime et tu l'aimes aussi, j'en suis sûre ! »**

Harry avait serré les poings et il lui dit sèchement :

**« Ne me dis pas ce que je dois ressentir, ni envers qui, Hermione ! Les mois passés ensemble, ça ne compte pas ? »** Il lui saisit la main, elle baissa la tête.

Quand Ron était parti, pendant la quête aux Horcruxes, Harry et elle s'étaient rapprochés. La nuit, ils dormaient ensemble, pour avoir chaud. Petit à petit, leur étreinte amicale avait changé. Et une nuit, ils s'étaient embrassés. A partir de là, ils avaient passé toutes leurs nuits à s'embrasser. Juste s'embrasser, pour se rassurer, se sentir vivant encore. Et puis Ron était revenu. Et leurs baisers avaient cessé. La parenthèse s'était close en silence, sans vague. C'est du moins ce que pensait Hermione. Mais la réponse d'Harry venait de lui prouver le contraire.

**« Je vais la quitter, je veux être avec toi Hermione ! »** Lui dit alors Harry, la sortant de ses songes.

Elle secoua la tête, en signe de désaccord et lui dit :

**« Non, tu ne vas rien faire. Ce que tu crois ressentir pour moi, ce n'est pas de l'amour. Ça ne peut pas** **en être, c'est Ginny la femme de ta vie. Je t'en prie Harry, ne fais pas de bêtise. »**

Elle plongea son regard dans celui coléreux du garçon. Elle avait un drôle de pincement au cœur. Elle ne savait pas si c'était dû à la colère du gryffondor ou au remord de ne pas éprouver la même chose.

Elle ne savait pas très bien si elle l'aimait d'un amour fraternel ou non. Depuis qu'ils étaient rentrés, tout autour d'eux avait été bousculé. Impuissante, elle regarda Harry faire demi-tour dans la neige et se diriger vers le château.

Harry avait laissé passer une semaine. Une semaine où Hermione sentait son regard entendu se poser sur elle quand il embrassait Ginny. Une semaine où elle entendait la rousse lui demander si tout allait bien, s'inquiéter de sentir le jeune homme plus distant.

Hermione tentait de la rassurer et elle espérait sincèrement que les sentiments d'Harry s'estomperaient.

Mais un jour, en sortant de la grande salle, elle avait suivi le mouvement de foule. Tous les élèves semblaient se diriger vers le même endroit. Ils formaient un cercle autour de quelque chose. Hermione se fraya un passage entre les élèves et constata que le cercle se refermait non pas sur un objet, mais sur deux personnes. Son cœur rata un battement quand elle vit une Ginny totalement désespérée, les yeux ruisselant de larmes, en proie à une profonde hystérie.

**« Pourquoi ? » **hurlait-elle comme une démente entre deux sanglots, s'accrochant désespérément à la chemise du garçon.

Hermione voyait bien que le garçon tentait de résister à la douleur de Ginny, à la prendre dans ses bras et s'excuser. Mais alors, il vit Hermione, et son regard se durcit. Il saisit les poignets de Ginny et les détacha (non sans mal) de sa chemise. Elle s'effondra par terre quand il la lâcha et il lui dit :

**« Je regrette Ginny. Je ne reviendrai pas sur ma décision. »**

Un sanglot étouffé lui répondit.

Harry vint se placer aux côtés d'Hermione et tenta de lui prendre la main. Mais elle l'écarta vivement. Dans la foule, elle croisa le regard de Draco Malfoy, mais elle ne s'en préoccupa pas davantage et s'avança vers son amie.

**« Ginny… » **Commença-t-elle en posant sa main sur son épaule.

**« Ne m'approche pas ! » **Hurla Ginny à la limite de la démence. La Rousse se releva et Hermione fut choquée de la voir dans cet état. Elle semblait comme possédée.

**« C'est pour elle n'est-ce pas ? » **Cria-t-elle à l'adresse d'Harry. Le silence de ce dernier fut éloquent, et Hermione tenta une nouvelle approche. Mais la Rousse se tourna brusquement vers elle et lui asséna :

**« Je croyais que nous étions amis ! Tout ce temps à compter sur toi alors que tu te moquais de moi ! Tu viens de briser mon cœur Hermione, et pour cela, je jure de t'arracher le tien ! »**

Ce fut sur cette dernière parole qu'elle les laissa. L'assemblée silencieuse se dissipa rapidement. Hermione resta là cependant, contemplant Draco Malfoy, lui faisant face. Lui non plus ne bougeait pas. Il la regardait seulement. Hermione savait qu'Harry était encore là, derrière elle, attendant qu'elle le rejoigne.

Draco Malfoy amorça alors un mouvement, se rapprocha d'Hermione et lui murmura, afin qu'elle seule ne puisse l'entendre :

**« Tu n'auras pas seulement brisé le cœur de Weasley. »**

Il la dépassa alors, inconscient qu'à présent elle pleurait.

L'incident aurait pu en rester là. Ginny semblait s'être calmée, les jours avaient fait décanter sa colère.

Mais un jour, Hermione fut victime d'une attaque. Elle bu un verre qui contenait visiblement du poison. On ne tarda pas à trouver dans la chambre de Ginny les restes de la préparation. Fort heureusement, les capacités de Ginny en matière de potions restaient limitées, aussi on trouva un antidote. Ginny avait pris la fuite depuis longtemps déjà, et depuis ce jour, Hermione bénéficiait d'une protection rapprochée.

L'évocation de ce souvenir remonta en eux comme une vague. Harry soupira alors et il dit :

**« Elle n'arrêtera donc jamais. »**

Hermione renifla et dit :

**« Nous l'avons détruit… »**

Un soupire franchit la barrière des lèvres d'Harry et il lui dit :

**« Ce n'est pas toi, c'est moi qui l'ai blessée. Pourquoi n'a-t-elle rien tenté contre moi ? Pourquoi s'obstine-t-elle après toi ? »**

Hermione dépassa Harry et lui répondit :

**« Parce qu'elle t'aime encore. »**

Lentement, il la rejoint, et il la raccompagna chez elle en silence.

* * *

><p><strong>« Tu as ce que je t'ai demandé ? »<strong> Demanda Ginny en s'avançant vers Draco.

Le jeune homme s'inclina légèrement et lui montra un petit coffre en bois.

**« Mais avant, elle m'a chargée de te remettre ceci. »** Dit-il en tendant le bout de papier.

**« Lis le moi. »** Ordonna-t-elle avec dédain. Draco ouvrit le parchemin et commença la lecture.

_« Chère Ginny. Pourquoi cette lettre ? Je voulais simplement te demander pardon pour le mal que nous avons pu te faire, Harry et moi. Sache que je pensais chaque mot que j'ai pu te dire, et que je pense également chaque mot que j'ai écrit ici. Je ne t'en veux pas, sache-le. Tu as toujours été ma petite sœur, tu le seras toujours. Je te pardonne, et je souhaite que ta vengeance assouvie te permette de te reconstruire et que l'amour et la vie te sourient à nouveau._

_Avec tout mon amour. Hermione »_

Une larme roula sur la joue de la Rousse et Draco referma le parchemin. De rage, elle arracha le coffret des mains de Draco et l'ouvrit avec une joie malsaine.

Elle sourit en voyant l'organe précieux.

**« Il est plus petit que je ne me l'imaginais. »** Ricana-t-elle.

Elle se retourna et se dirigea vers une commode.

**« Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu me l'apportes si vite, surtout quand on sait quel attachement tu as envers Hermione… »**

Draco perdit contenance l'espace d'un instant, se racla la gorge et dit :

**« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler, Weasley… »**

Ginny se tourna vers lui quelques secondes avant de retourner à son ouvrage :

**« Enfin… Avant d'être ennemis, Hermione et moi étions amies. Elle m'a tout dit, Draco. »**

Le blond inspira profondément, un vent de panique souffla sur son cœur. Les sentiments qu'il avait longtemps occultés revinrent en mémoire.

Son cœur n'avait pas toujours été insensible. Il avait battu autrefois, pour Hermione. Il avait battu de haine, et battu d'amour. Il avait haï Hermione pendant six années. Mais un jour, tout avait changé. Il ne savait pas trop comment. La douceur d'Hermione l'avait toujours touché. Sa sincérité et son naturel. Petit à petit, il avait appris à la découvrir, en silence, en secret. Un lien étrange était né. Hermione le sentait aussi. Des regards échangés, des sentiments partagés. Puis elle était partie, à la chasse aux horcruxes, avec Potter. Elle avait emporté avec elle son cœur. Avant qu'elle ne parte, Draco se souvint qu'ils avaient échangé un drôle de moment. Avant que les Mangemorts ne rentrent dans le château. Juste avant. Il allait ouvrir l'armoire quand il l'avait croisé dans les couloirs. Il se sentait si honteux de ce qu'il allait faire qu'il avait baissé le regard en la croisant. Ça ne lui ressemblait pas, elle le savait. Elle s'était arrêtée, l'avait rejoint et lui avait demandé avec cette innocence qui lui seyait si bien si tout allait comme il voulait. Il avait souri, plein d'amertume.

**« Tu ne devrais pas être là Granger. Tu devrais être dans la tour, avec les autres Gryffondors. Rejoins ton dortoir, fais-moi ce plaisir. »**

Elle avait penché la tête, puis avait posé sa petite main sur l'avant-bras de Draco, avec un sourire.

**« Tu n'es pas mon père que je sache. Je ne risque rien à Poudlard, n'est-ce pas ? »**

Draco sentait dans le ton de sa voix qu'elle savait.

**« Va te coucher Granger. S'il-te-plait. »**

Draco ne souhaitait pas lui dire ce qu'il allait faire, mais il ne voulait pas qu'elle risque sa vie, il devait la prévenir.

**« Malfoy.** Avait-elle dit plus sérieusement. **Qu'est-ce que tu me fais là ?** Elle s'était rapprochée davantage de lui, le serrant aussi fort qu'elle le pouvait**. Il n'est pas trop tard, Draco. Ne fais rien que tu puisses regretter. »**

Ces mots suintaient le désespoir, la précipitation. Elle était consciente qu'ils avaient été prononcés trop tard, qu'ils ne sauveraient plus personne.

Il s'était tourné vers elle, avait caressé son visage avec son pouce. Il avait tracé les courbes de sa bouche avec soin.

**« Il est trop tard pour faire machine arrière, Hermione. Les cartes ont été distribuées depuis bien longtemps. »**

Une larme avait roulé sur les joues froides de la Gryffondor alors qu'elle disait :

**« Tu es conscient qu'après cet instant, il n'y aura plus moyen de faire machine arrière ? »**

Il avait embrassé son front et avait répondu :

**« Je le sais. Je meurs d'envie de prendre ta main et la garder à jamais avec moi. Mais je sais que tu ne risques rien avec tes amis, ils veilleront toujours sur toi. Ce n'est pas le cas de ma mère. Sur elle, personne ne veille. »**

Elle avait eu un sourire triste. Et elle avait posé ses lèvres sur celles de Draco. Un court instant, il avait eu la sensation que le temps s'était arrêté. Qu'il était mort après l'explosion qu'il y avait eu dans son ventre. Mais des milliers de fourmis avaient couru le long de son échine, des frissons violents étaient apparus sur sa peau. Le baiser était devenu plus insistant, pressé par la force de leur sentiment, de leur peine. Il avait gardé les yeux fermés quand elle était partie. Il ne voulait pas la voir partir, et il ne voulait pas qu'elle voit ses yeux briller de tristesse. Quand il avait rouvert les yeux, le couloir était désert, ne restait plus que ce parfum qui le hanterait tous les jours après.

Tous les jours il avait prié pour qu'il ne lui arrive rien. Et quand il les avaient vus, tous les trois dans le manoir, il avait cru mourir. Il avait menti pour les protéger, il avait dit ne pas les reconnaitre. Il savait qu'elle serait la première à être torturée. Alors il était allé lui-même la chercher dans les cachots. Il en avait profité pour aider Potter… L'insulter, lui glisser qu'il n'était pas son elfe de maison, dans l'espoir que Potter ferait bon usage de ses paroles.

Quand Bella avait commencé à la torturer, il pensait partager sa douleur. Par un sort informulé, il avait lancé une protection sur elle. Elle l'avait senti, et tout au long qu'elle recevait les sorts de Bella, elle n'avait cessé de le regarder, lui. Mais il s'affaiblissait, et elle souffrait tout de même. Il souhaitait juste qu'elle survive, qu'elle ne devienne pas comme les parents de Neville…

Enfin, Potter et Weasley étaient apparus, avec l'elfe. Draco avait eu le temps de mettre Hermione à l'abri, dans le brouillon de la bagarre, personne ne les avait vus.

Elle s'était accrochée à son cou, faible.

**« Draco… »** Tenta-t-elle de le remercier.

Il avait posé ses lèvres sur les siennes, juste une seconde, et avait murmuré :

**« Tout va bien aller maintenant. »**

Il l'avait retournée, avait fait semblant de la menacer de sa baguette. Potter avait fait voler son bout de bois, et il l'avait laissé partir, encore une fois.

Il ne l'avait revu qu'à la bataille finale. Cette fois ci, c'est elle qui avait sauvé sa vie. Il ne savait pas trop comment ça s'était passé, c'était flou… Mais il se souvenait parfaitement de sa main glissant sur sa joue, et du sourire qu'elle lui avait offert. Il était allongé par terre, elle caressait ses cheveux, sa baguette posée négligemment sur le sol.

**« Tout va bien aller maintenant »** Avait-elle dit, reprenant ses mots quelques temps plus tôt.

Elle s'était penchée, avait posé ses lèvres sur les siennes.

**« J'ai pensé à toi chaque seconde depuis… »** Avait-il murmuré.

Draco avait levé le bras, sa main caressant la joue de la Gryffondore.

**« Moi aussi… »**

Ils avaient alors entendu du bruit, pas loin. Elle avait saisi sa baguette, l'avait aidé à se relever. Et sans un mot, ils s'étaient séparés.

Draco n'avait revu Hermione que bien plus tard. Lors de la rentrée. Il avait été blanchi, il ne savait par quel miracle… Quand il l'avait vu en septembre, il avait décidé de gagner son cœur. Dans les règles, sans la brusquer. Il avait peur aussi, parce qu'il connaissait mal tous ces sentiments.

Mais un jour, il avait appris que Granger et Potter sortaient ensemble. Il l'avait appris en même temps que tout Poudlard, quand Potter avait rompu avec Ginny, par amour pour une autre. Et son cœur s'était brisé en même temps que celui de la Rousse.

Depuis ce temps-là, il s'était juré de ne plus rien ressentir pour personne. Jusqu'à ce que Weasley lui ordonne de ramener le cœur d'Hermione.

Il avait cru pouvoir dépasser ça. Depuis des années, il ne ressentait plus rien. Aucune pitié. Mais la lettre de Granger l'avait ému aux larmes, et il s'était souvenu de pourquoi il l'avait aimé. Pour sa profondeur, sa douceur. Il n'avait pas pu la tuer. Lui arracher ce cœur si bon.

**« Ça devrait marcher ! »** S'énerva Ginny. Draco revint à lui, constata que la Rousse le regardait avec colère.

**« J'aurais dû m'en douter ! Que tu serais incapable de la tuer ! »** Elle avançait lentement, tel un prédateur.

**« Un vulgaire cœur de biche ! »** Elle ricana comme une démente.

**« Eh bien Malfoy ! J'ai commandé un cœur. Et si je n'ai pas celui d'Hermione, j'aurais au moins le tien ! »**

Elle tendit sa baguette avec une rapidité déconcertante. Mais avant que le sort ne le percute, une bulle de protection renvoya l'éclair.

Du coin de l'œil, Draco la vit, Hermione, baguette tendue. Ginny aussi avait été surprise. Tellement surprise qu'elle n'avait pas pu éviter le sort qui avait ricoché.

Elle s'étala par terre, elle sentait son âme la quitter peu à peu. L'atroce douleur qui accompagnait cette sensation la fit gémir.

Hermione se précipita à son chevet, en larmes. Elle prit la Rousse dans ses bras et pleura sur ses cheveux.

**« Comment peux-tu la pleurer après tout ce qu'elle t'a fait ? »** Demanda Draco en observant, impassible, le corps de Ginny secoué de soubresauts.

Mais Hermione ne répondit pas, elle avait les yeux ancrés dans ceux de son ancienne amie.

**« Finalement,** cracha la cadette Weasley**, tu auras eu ce que tu voulais ! Ma mort, Harry… Plus rien n'est en travers de ton chemin ! »**

Elle toussa, du sang s'échappa de sa bouche, coula sur son menton et vint tacher la manche d'Hermione.

**« Ginny…** Murmura Hermione avec douleur. **Si je pouvais revenir en arrière… Je ne voulais pas que ça se passe ainsi. Il s'est bien passé quelque chose avec Harry pendant la quête, mais tout cela était juste pour tenir le coup. Il n'y avait pas de sentiments. Tout a cessé quand Ron est revenu. Nous nous sentions seuls. On faisait ça parce que les personnes que nous aimions nous manquaient et qu'on voulait se rappeler ce que c'était. Tout a cessé, tout était clair pour moi. Harry et toi étiez faits pour être ensemble, je l'ai supplié de ne pas te quitter, je sais qu'il t'aimait, je le sais. Il ne t'a jamais oublié Ginny. Il était perdu, après la guerre, tous ses repères étaient détruits, il se raccrochait à ces mois passés en cavale, tout aurait pu changer avec de la patience Ginny. Je voulais te le dire, te dire de ne pas abandonner, que je n'étais qu'une passade, mais tu n'as rien voulu entendre. Tu es partie. Je sais que tous les soirs il pense à toi. Il y a cette photo dans son tiroir au bureau, il la regarde tous les jours. Il regrette chaque jour un peu plus de t'avoir perdu. »**

A présent, les deux filles pleuraient.

**« Pourquoi je te croirais ? Tout ce que tu veux c'est mon pardon Hermione, sois certaine que je ne te ferai pas ce plaisir, tu porteras ça sur ta conscience tous les jours après. »**

**« Tu sais que je ne mens pas. »**

Ginny, qui avait obstinément évité le regard d'Hermione, planta son regard dans le sien. Elle pleura de plus belle, consciente que la brune disait vrai. Mais avant qu'elle n'ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, une nouvelle quinte de toux arriva. Après celle-ci, la vie l'avait quittée. Hermione ferma ses yeux à l'aide de sa main et resta là quelques minutes.

Draco s'avança, posa sa main sur l'épaule de la jeune femme.

**« C'est cruel de l'avoir retrouvée pour la perdre à nouveau. »** Dit-elle en se relevant. Elle sécha ses larmes et se tourna vers Draco.

**« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »** Demanda-t-il.

**« Je ne sais pas. J'ai senti que tu étais en danger. Je crois que le jour où tu m'as épargné, j'ai contracté une dette de sorcier, envers toi. La dette est payée je crois. »** Sourit-elle.

**« J'ai entendu ce que tu lui as dit. A propos d'Harry et toi. »**

Draco se pencha, prit Ginny dans ses bras et fit signe à Hermione de le tenir. Ensemble, ils transplanèrent au bureau des Aurores.

Quand Harry vit le cadavre de son ex petite-amie, il resta de marbre et disparut rapidement, l'emportant avec lui. Hermione savait qu'il allait lui dire Adieu dans l'intimité, pleurer sur son cadavre, comme elle l'avait fait précédemment. Elle le retint une seconde en lui disant :

**« Elle connaissait la vérité. »**

D'un regard, il la remercia. Hermione sut que ce regard lui rendait sa liberté. Depuis que Ginny était partie, Draco aussi, l'un et l'autre s'étaient accrochés, comme au temps de la quête. Ils étaient tous les deux le pilier de l'autre. L'amour qu'ils se portaient n'était qu'un mensonge face à leur solitude. Ils n'avaient jamais été que deux frères de cœur. Ils avaient passé trois ans à se voiler la face, à croire qu'ils finiraient par surmonter ça, main dans la main. Mais Hermione n'avait jamais pu l'embrasser à nouveau. Ils pensaient que c'était la culpabilité, que l'amour était pourtant bien là, qu'une fois Ginny arrêtée, ils iraient enfin de l'avant. Qu'ils auraient des enfants. La vérité, c'est qu'ils n'avaient jamais été faits pour être ensemble, et que leur relation contre-nature ne leur permettrait jamais d'avancer.

Hermione se tourna alors vers Draco, et il sut qu'elle n'avait jamais cessé d'être à lui.

Elle était triste parce qu'elle avait perdu cette personne chère à son cœur. Malgré tout le mal qu'elle avait pu leur faire durant trois ans, Hermione savait que ce jour marquait le début d'une nouvelle vie. La guerre était enfin finie, ils pouvaient avancer.

Harry mettrait du temps à s'en remettre, mais elle resterait là pour lui. Leur relation était unique, n'avait plus laissé la place à personne durant tout ce temps. Mais le lien qui les unissait n'avait jamais pu détruire ce qu'elle ressentait pour Draco Malfoy.

Draco lui tendit la main et elle la saisit avec un sourire enfin libre.

* * *

><p><em>Tadaaaam ! Alors, le verdict ? J'ai bien aimé écrire cette fic parce qu'elle est un entrelacement de sentiments compliqués. L'amour, l'amitié se mélange parfois, on a du mal à reconaitre les émotions, on croit parfois aimer une personne alors qu'en fait ce n'est que de l'amitié... Bref, je trouvais interessant de jouer sur ce noeud d'émotions :)<em>


End file.
